Masks
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Some masks we wear are not so easily removed. if you like steamy try thisone on for size, rated M for a reason.


Ok another one shot, I guess I am on a roll.

MASKS

It was widely thought that Vince had outdone himself this year with the annual post Wrestlemaina party. He had booked the entire top floor of the hotel they were currently staying in. The theme this year was a masked ball. Long elaborate flowing dresses for the women, and tale coats for the men. Not forgetting the mask of course. The diva's had managed to match them to their outfits, every colour imaginable was being worn, reds, greens, pinks and blue's swished around Beth's room as the rest of the girls out the finishing touches to their hair and makeup.

"We are so going to be late." Kelly wined as Maryse pinned back her hair in an elaborate style that refused to go where she wanted it.

"Keep your panties on girl, it's not like the party is going anywhere." Eve said as she came out of the bathroom and put on her mask.

"Yeah and you know it won't be a proper party until we get there anyway." Melina added as she too put her mask on and Kelly just raised her hands in defeat as she sat back down on the bed once more and waited for the girls to be done.

"Look at my room, good it looks like a makeup bomb has gone off in here." Beth said desperately picking up clothes and makeup brushes. The blonde did not like mess and she didn't want to have to come back to this a O Christ hundred in the morning.

"Hey you offered, what did you expect from a bunch of diva's?" Maryse said as she picked up her mask and placed it over her face. Beth had to admit that they all looked great. It was also hard to tell exactly who was who. Beth wondered if the masks the guys were wearing had the same effect, and she wondered if now concealed behind this elaborate dress and mask she would finally be able to speak to someone she had been so recently avoiding.

Finally ready the girls pilled out of Beth's room and into the elevator. Pushing the button for the penthouse suite Beth lent back against the wall and adjusted the bodice on her dress slightly. For some reason she was suddenly very hot. The lift dinged and they all stepped out to a room draped in gold silks and soft twinkling lights. On the table in the centre was an ice sculpture of a stallion, water dripped off it into a crystal plinth and Beth had never seen anything so beautiful. Distracted by the elaborate decorations Beth missed the fact that she had now been left alone as the other diva's spread out and mingled with the superstars already in the room.

"Lovely isn't it." A deep voice came from behind her. Beth froze slightly not knowing what to say. Touching the mask on her face to make sure it was still in place. Beth lifted her head but did not turn to look at the man who was talking to her.

"Yes it is." She replied a smile in her voice as the man next to her remained motionless, neither speaking to the other. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though, it was easy and calm.

"Fancy a drink?" He said and Beth inclined her head finally turning to the man and taking his offered arm. Beth's eyes scanned his frame. The dinner suit he wore was a charcoal black, the white shirt he wore underneath the tale coat stark, crisp and clean. The cravat he had on around his neck was the same deep red as her own dress. Beth wondered if this was a coincidence or something more. Not wanting to bring up the subject Beth made her way through the ever increasing crowd until they made it to the bar at the far end of the room. It was a semi-circle dark oak bar, the mottling of the wood gave it a reflective quality as the lights that now danced across her features as she scanned the bottles of sprits behind the waiter.

"Two glasses of the champagne please." Randy said as he looked down at the woman he had found admiring the ice sculpture all alone. He thought its beauty paled in comparison to hers but right now he was not going to voice that particular thought. Now he ordered them champagne on a hunch, and the light that he could see in her eyes behind the mask she wore was enough to tell him he made the right choice. He handed her the glass and she took it, their hands brushing as they did so. Randy felt a jolt of electricity at the touch, and he wondered if it was like that when they just touched at the fingertips what would the rest of her do to him.

Moving over to observe the dance floor Randy noticed that she had just followed him without him asking, this made him smile as he watched the couples fly around the floor. Some with more grace than others as the classical music carried them all back into a time before the pressures of this job had even been invented. Not knowing how to start the conversation Randy stood in silence, glancing down at his companion now and then watching her for any kind of sign that she was going to say anything. When she did finally say something Randy was surprised by his own shock.

"You know I haven't been avoiding you on purpose you know. I have just been preoccupied you know." She said and for a moment Randy was confused. He hadn't even realised she had been avoiding him. Ok so they hadn't spoken in a while, but that was not something unusual for them.

"Umm it's ok, I know how things get." He said not wanting to be rude and not accepting her apology however unnecessary it was.

"No it's not Randy I am supposed to be your friend and we haven't spoken for days if not a week now." Beth said finally turning to Randy and looking at him properly for the first time that night. The sight of him looking at her, the mask unable to hide the blueness of his eyes made her heart beat faster as he stared down at her. Suddenly feeling nervous again Beth drank the last of her champagne and grabbed Randy's hand.

"Come on let's have a dance, before Mike gets at the DJ and gets him to play Britney Spears." Beth said with a small smile which made Randy chuckle slightly as he put up no resistance to her pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Hey man finally managed to get yourself a bird now you have covered up your ugly face." John Morrison said as he danced passed with Melina, he grinned at Randy obviously not meaning what he said, but Beth had to admit it was pretty funny.

"Go crawl back under the rock you came from Morrison." Randy said back as he swung Beth around so he could still see John as the superstar poked his tongue out at Randy and danced away.

Beth couldn't help smiling as Randy turned back to look at her and frowned at her obvious mirth.

"Don't you start." He said with a smirk as he placed on hand on her shoulder and the other around her back as they started to move with the music. Beth was nervous at first, she wasn't the best dancer in the world but it didn't seem to matter. Randy moved them around the dance floor with ease, turning them around and pulling her so close that they were touching from the tips of their fingers down to the waist. Finally Beth rested her head on his shoulder as Randy placed his hand between her shoulder blades and stroked the bare skin above her dress. The rest of the world melted away until she and Randy were the only ones left in the room, swaying to their own tune as their hearts pounded hard in rhythm to one another.

Finally Randy could take no more, this was torture for him being this close to her while not really being close at all. He could feel eyes on him, here the chatter of the other wrestlers, and he could still feel Beth's reluctance to really let go with him. Bending down so that his lips were right next to her ear, Randy whispered to her so that no one else in the room could hear him.

"Could we go somewhere to talk?" He asked as he felt Beth's hand clasp him more firmly where it was positioned on his shoulder.

"I guess so." She replied uncertain as to what he wanted to talk with her about. She was dreading the fact that he could be telling her that he only ever wanted her as a friend, that this was just a dance and he felt nothing for her but what a brother felt for his sister. Beth could feel her pulse quicken as she followed Randy off the dance floor and towards the main door. She didn't know where he was taking her, she thought they were just going to find a quiet corner somewhere and talk. Now he was leading her towards the lift and Beth got the sinking feeling that he was taking her somewhere more private so she wouldn't make a scene.

There was no way Beth was going to let that happen, if Randy had something to say to her then he could dam well just say it. Hitting the stop button for the elevator Beth folded her arms across her chest and faced the man currently occupying the same space as her. Mere inches away there body's only separated by inches of air Beth registered the shocked look on Randy's face for just a moment before she started talking.

"Look Randy if you want to tell me that you're not interested in me then go ahead and say it, I am a big girl you know I can handle it." Beth said her voice coming out with much more certainty than she was currently feeling. She knew if Randy was to tell her just that, she would put on a brave face, smile and continue on with her life, while she slowly died inside.

"What, why on earth would you think that!" Randy said now confused as to what made her come to that conclusion. Randy thought he had made his feelings pretty clear recently, he hoped when she had greeted him with a smile that evening that she was finally letting him take their relationship to the next level. He knew he could be a pretty closed off person at times, but it was only because he didn't like everyone knowing his business.

"I don't know I just got the impression that you wanted to break the news to me away from where others would here. I Don't know Randy you're a pretty hard read sometimes." Beth said some of the tension draining out of her body as Randy smiled slightly as he moved forward slightly closing the distance between them.

"Maybe it's this mask." He said as he placed his lips over hers. Tilting his head slightly he encouraged her to allow him to deepen the kiss. Beth didn't put up much of a fight, in fact her hand wrapped around the back of his neck as she pulled him ever closer. Randy went willingly as he found his hand buried in her hair. He could feel Beth's hand running up the side of his face pausing at the string that held his mask in place around his eyes. Breaking the kiss Beth pulled at the string and revealed his face. He hadn't lost the smirk and the glint in his eyes told Beth that her infatuation with her friend was not all one sided as she tossed the mask away. It bounced off the side of the elevator and landed in the corner. The eye holes looking at them as Randy glanced at it then back at Beth.

"You know not all masks we wear are quite so literal." He said reaching forward and removing Beth's mask as well as she closed her eyes and looked down at her shoes for a moment.

"You're right I guess fear is a pretty big mask to hide behind, second only to brooding sulkiness." She grinned at him as he raised his eyebrows. Deciding that they had done enough talking Randy was on her in one step. Pushing her hard up against the lift doors and pacing both hands at her waist. Enjoying the feel of her silky bodice against his skin. He knew though he skin would feel even better than this. Reaching around behind her he fumbled with the ribbon that held the dress in place, all whilst keeping his lips locked on hers in a frantic kiss that betrayed both their passion.

Beth was almost gasping for breath as Randy finally got the ribbon at her back to undo. Pulling away from the kiss to take in air Beth ran her hands up Randy's chest and popped the buttons on his tale coat. Randy shrugged the garment off his shoulders as Beth went for the buttons on his shirt. Getting half way she finally couldn't take it anymore and so she just ripped the rest of them off. The button's went pinging across the elevator, making clicking noises as they hit the walls and the floor. Randy almost growled at the site of Beth's face when she ran her hands up his chest as he slipped the dress down her body to pool at her waist line where it was stopped by the skirt of the dress. Not worrying about it Randy latched his eyes on her naked chest while Beth was pulling at the fastening on his pants. She was encumbered slightly by his mouth doing wicked thing to her neck. Ripping at his pants to the button gave way finally and she pushed them off his slim hips.

"Some ones in a hurry." He said against her skin at the hollow of her throat as he ran a finger between her breasts.

"I'm not the only one." She said as he picked her up and pushed her against the wall. Her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as Randy shifted her so she was right over his hard cock.

"God you're so beautiful." Randy said as he looked at her. She had a flush on her cheeks and her mouth was swollen and shiny form their kissing. He watched his own hand as it trailed along her collar bone down her upper chest and finally stopping to cup a breast in his hand. Beth's hands were wrapped around Randy's neck and right now she couldn't move them anywhere. Feeling sparks of electric run up her spine with every lap of Randy's tongue Beth pushed herself down on Randy's throbbing cock. Only separated by their underwear Beth could feel the heat between her legs and she knew she couldn't wait much longer. Felling Randy twitch and grunt below her she knew he couldn't either. Reaching down and pulling at the waist band of his pants Randy got the hint. Shifting Beth to one arm as she supported herself using the wall, Randy got his underwear down and kicked them off, not caring where they went. He then reached under the skirt, tossing aside the elaborate lace to get to where he had wanted to be all night. Realising that he would have to let Beth get down to get her panties off Randy decided that he wasn't going to give her the opportunity to change her mind. Pulling at the delicate material and feeling it give under his strength, the panties gave quickly as he ripped them apart at the crutch.

"Jesus Randy I liked those." Beth said as she felt the elastic dig in at her hip moments before her underwear was ripped right from underneath her.

"I'll buy you some more." He said as he ran his finger up her wet opening and all thoughts of expensive lingerie went out of Beth's head. Pushing herself down on his hand Beth threw back her head until it connected with the doors behind her and she opened her mouth slightly to take in more oxygen. Randy couldn't help himself locking on to Beth's lips he gave her clit a flick as he position himself at her entrance. She was more than ready for him and he had to have her now or he was going to go insane. Plunging his tongue into Beth's mouth he also slid high up inside her as well, mirroring the movements of his tongue with that of his cock.

They parted their lips in a panting, as Randy's rhythm increased, both far too close to the edge already to take this softly or slowly. Plus both of them were well aware that they were still inside the lift and had been for some time. Not that either of them were worrying about getting caught right now as Randy's hands clamped around Beth's waist as he drove up into her with force. Making her tighten her grip around his neck as her head pushed against his shoulder to prevent it from connecting with the wall.

"Oh god." Beth managed to hiss out as Randy changed the angle slightly so that he was hitting her in just the right spot. As Beth's muscles fluttered in her stomach and an icy fire began to build up from her sensitive bud all the way to her ears she could here Randy panting her name.

"God yes Beth, so hot." He said as he felt his knees weaken as his orgasm approached. Changing the angle seemed to have hit a sensitive spot ion Beth as her body tensed and shook right before the leash snapped and she let out a strangled cry against his shoulder. Randy was only moments behind, his last thrust becoming uncoordinated and he lost his grip on Beth's waist. Beth hung on to his neck as he came inside her. Holding on with her legs as Randy braced one hand against the wall while the other held on at her hip. Now both of them spent, trying to get their breath back, Beth slipped down from the wall so that Randy could stand upright once more and look down at her.

"Incredible." He said and if it were even possible Beth got even redder at the comment while she tried to straighten up her clothes.

"Indeed." She replied as Randy helped her on with her bodice once more doing it up from behind her, as he placed his head on top of hers and took in a deep breath inhaling her sent.

"You know my room is a bit of a mess, I don't feel like cleaning it up tonight." She said as she turned back around once her dress was properly secured, to see Randy pulling his somewhat torn clothes back on.

"Well now, I only have one bed, but if you don't mind sharing, its fine by me." He smirked as he tried to do up his shirt but soon realised that half the buttons were missing.

"Great, my room is on the second floor to." He said as Beth reached under her shirt and removed the torn panties from where they were still attached at one hip.

"Looks in better shape than these though." She said as Randy snatched them off her and stuffed them in his pocket.

"I'll recycle." He said as he pushed the lift button to get it moving again. As soon as the doors opened they both stepped off and made a dash for Randy's room, closing the door on the outside world, ready to take things soft and slow this time.

"Yay the elevator is working again." John Morrison said triumphantly to Melina who was a little worse for wear as he pushed her inside once the doors opened.

"Hey what's that?" Melina said bending down and picking up a mask that was left on the floor. Looking down at Melina John noticed buttons littering the floor also and he smiled to himself. He knew exactly what had been going on inside the elevator and right now it sounded like a dam good idea.

Well I am not sure about this one, turned out more sickly sweet than I wanted but it was about time I did a romance though and through. I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to review they make my day. Thanks for reading XxX PS check out my new writing contest and see if you want to partake the more the merrier I say.


End file.
